Newb's Guide to D
This is how I interpreted it. It cannot promise it is perfect but it should help you make a character. Feel free to point out wrong information. All characters should also include a biography of their character and feel free to think of that biography where your developing your actual character sheet and feel free to talk to me about special things. 'Creation Guide' 1. Pick a Class. Enter it on the Character Level line. Find the Class Skills listing on your class page and color in the box next to the corresponding Skill on the character sheet. See the table labeled Table: (Class) on your class page. Input the Fort, Ref, and Will Save bonuses on the Saving Throws Base Save Tab. Find the Base Attack Bonus (BAB). Enter this in the Base Attack Bonus Tab and the Base Attack Bonus Tabs under the CMB and CMD tabs. Find Hit Die and enter that on the Hit Die tab on your chracter sheet. Enter this where you can find room around your HP section on your character sheet. Find the Skill Ranks Per Level on the class page and write it in some free margin on the Character sheet. Find the Weapon and Armor Proficiencies on the class page and copy it on the Special Abilities section in the character sheet. Find the Special Column on the Table: (Class) Table and copy that on special abilities. Read these abilities closely. Decide whether you would like to have +1 hitpoint or +1 skill point every level. Alternate Favored Class Bonuses can be found on the class page. Treat Gnomes as Gobos for this purpose. http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Classes 2. Pick a Race. Enter your character’s size on the designated area. Copy Racial Traits if they exist to the Special Abilities section on the back bottom of the character sheet. Know these. Copy your ability scores racial bonuses on the margin next to your ability scores or add them straight to your ability scores. Copy your base speed in the speed section. Input suitable Height, Weight, and Age on the given lines. Apply racial bonuses as best you can. Ask for help. http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Races 3. Choose Ability Scores. Look at the table at the bottom of the page and write your Ability Score Modifiers in the Ability Modifier tab. Enter Ability Modifiers in the Ability Mod section on your Skills table. This matches the corresponding ability for the skill. Enter your Dexterity Modifer in the given tabs on the Initiative, AC (Armor Class), Reflex Saves, and CMD sections. Enter your Strength Modifier in the given tabs on the CMB and CMD tabs. Enter your Constitution Modifier in the given tabs on the Fortitude Saves section. Enter your Wisdom Modifier on the given tabs on the Will Save section. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/alignment-description/carrying-capacity Go there and figure out your carrying capacities and record them in Light Load, Medium Load, and Heavy Load. Enter Heavy Load in Lift Over Head section, Enter 2 times Heavy Load in Lift Off Ground section, Enter 5 times Heavy Load in the Drag or Push section. Input your HP in the given section on the character sheet. This is the maximum roll of your hit die. Add your constitution modifier to this. If you picked in your favored class to have a +1 HP in step 1 then add that +1 HP. http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Ability_Scores 4. Using your Skill Ranks Per Level add ranks to skills as you see fit by enter 1 in the Ranks column in the Skills table. If favored class is +1 to skill points add an extra one. If you put a rank in Craft, Perform, or Profession you will choose a specialization as well. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/skills/craft , http://www.d20pfsrd.com/skills/profession , and http://www.d20pfsrd.com/skills/perform can help. Be realistic. Enter a +3 in the Misc. Mod column if you put a rank in a class skill. This only happens the first time you put a rank in that skill all other times are 1. Add up all the columns and put the value in the Total Bonus column. 5. Equipment. All players will start with 200 Gold Pieces. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/equipment---final/weapons http://www.d20pfsrd.com/equipment---final/armor http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/scrolls http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/potions http://www.d20pfsrd.com/equipment---final/goods-and-services If you want something special talk to me. Be realistic. 6. Feats. List is here http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats. Good luck. Only pick one on the fitist level humans get two. Subject to approval. 7. Traits. Pick two. Only one from a category. Some have been used various races. Don’t pick those. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/traits Subject to approval. 8. Total AC. 9. Touch AC. AC minus Armor Bonus box, Shield Bonus box, and Natural Armor box. Armor does not help you if attack merely has to touch your character such as with electricity. 10. Flat-Footed AC.. AC minus Dex Modifier Box. Character caught unawares. 11. Total Saving Throws. 12. Total CMB. How Proficient character is at special maneuvers such as grappling or tripping. 13. Total CMD. How Proficient character is at defending against Combat Maneuvers. 14. Attack Bonus with weapons. BAB + Str Modifier for melee. BAB + Dex Modifier for ranged. Improves chances of hitting target. 15. Damage with each weapon. Str Modifier + dice already entered in Damage box. Thrown ranged weapons also add Str Modifier. 16. Record reduced movement speed due to armor in With Armor box (except Dwarves). 17. Apply sum of armor and shield’s Armor Check Penalities to all skills that have Str or Dex as their associated ability. (Negative Number – add to Misc. Mod) 18. If you can cast spells fill in Spells section. Clerics and Wizards should not fill out Spells Known column. Spell Save DC is equal to 10 + spell level + Class’s casting modifier (Int-wizards, Wis- Clerics/Druids, Cha-Bards/Sorcerers). Bonus spells based on class’s casting modifier. See table on http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Ability_Scores. 19. Alignment. http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Alignments Deity. http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Pantheon Homeland. http://worldofathiru.wikia.com/wiki/Maps Homeland will largely be up to the player.as the countries of the world aren’t as flushed out as they need to be. I leave it up to the players to perhaps come up with a bit on this. Humans are split into multiple kingdoms and nations in the lower half of the right continent. High Elves and Forest Elves reside mostly in the lower half of the upper half of the right continent. Dwarves are in Mountains, a considerable number in the mountains on the upper half of the right continent. Blood Orcs are in deserts mainly in the middle of the left continent. Sun Elves in mountains to the North of the left continent. Shadows Orcs in the lower parts of the left continent in blackened wastelands and some in the deserts with the Blood Orcs. Orcs can be found in bands around the human kingdoms as well. Gender. Hair. Eyes. 20. Languages. Each race has starting languages. Put those down. You gain a number of bonus languages equal to your intelligence modifier. These are listed on the races as well. If you want something different just tell me. http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/skills/linguistics.html 21. 0 in XP box